Paradise
by MimiMichie
Summary: Momo is in an arranged marriage with a guy she had never met before, but what happens when she falls in love with someone else? HitsuHina
1. Kurepu and Karaoke

Haha… new story. This idea just popped into my head, and I just had to get it out. Well, hope you all like it!

Summary: Momo had known she was arranged in a marriage since birth all her life, but what becomes of this when she just so happens to fall in love with another? HitsuHina

Disclaimer – me no own Bleach. :)

Ch. 1 - Kure-pu and Karaoke

* * *

"No," a young lady with shoulder-length brownish black hair said. 

"Oh, come on! It'll be fun! My father said that he'll pay for _everything_. It's just _one _trip for _three _weeks!" another young lady responded. She had long orange hair and two barrettes on each side that pulled her bangs out of her face. "And maybe, we'll meet some cute guys too! Please, Momo! I'm begging you!!"

Momo glared at the girl in front of her. "You _know _that I'm already engaged, Orihime. What good would it do if I fell in love with some other guy?"

"Oh, you're not getting married until another year. Besides, it's not like know your fiancée. You can wait and handle. Now _this_," she said, holding up a brochure in front of Momo's face, "CANNOT wait! A _cruise _trip, Momo! To a beach house! At the Ryukyu Islands! In Miyako-jima! I heard it's _gorgeous _there, Momo! Please, please, please!!!?"

Momo continued to wash the dishes in their condo-like apartment as she listened to Orihime rant on about the cruise.

"….and we could get those really cute swimsuits that Uryuu and Nemu made. They were really cute weren't they? I especially liked the blue and brown one. Adorable! Momo? What do you think? Momo? Momo? Are you listening? MOMO?"

"Hmm?"

Orihime groaned. She threw her hands up in the air, frustrated. "Do you want to go or not?"

"Didn't I already tell you?"

"PLEASE???" Orihime fell on the floor, holding on to Momo's feet. "Please, please, please, please???"

"Do you really want to go that badly?" Momo asked, turning around and wiping her hands on her apron.

Orihime got up from the floor and nodded wildly.

"Fine. I'll go," Momo sighed, exasperated. She untied her apron and hung it up on the hook.

"YAY!" Orihime exclaimed gleefully, clapping her hands. "Arigato, Momo!"

--X--

Momo loaded her luggage in the car. "Orihime," she called out, "are you ready?"

"Hold on!" she heard a voice call out from the house.

"Hime, we're going to be late if you don't move your butt along!"

Orihime came out of the house with five bags in each hand. "I'm coming! Geez, Momo."

"What the heck? Why in the world do you have ten bags with you?" Momo asked her, eyes widening at the site of the luggage in Orihime's hand. She glanced at her own stacks of luggage, where two bags sat.

"To put my clothes in, silly! Duh. Everyone knows that!" Orihime laughed, walking to the car as she dragged her luggage beside her.

"I mean, what the heck could you put in there?"

"Oh, just a few hair accessories, some clothes, bathing suits, undergarments, my toothbrush, toothpaste, five boxes actually, some pens and paper and paint brushes… an easel in one bag, you know, because I like to paint, um…. Some books, shoes, socks, jewelry, make up, and such…" Orihime listed. "I was planning to take a lot more, but it wouldn't fit…."

Momo twitched. _She needed that many things? FIVE BOXES OF TOOTHPASTE? HOW MUCH DOES SHE PUT ON HER TOOTHBRUSH?_ "Ah, well, just get in the car, Hime…."

"Hai!"

--X--

"Sugoi! This cruise is gorgeous!" Momo exclaimed excitedly, observing all the decorations with admiration.

Orihime smiled triumphantly, "See? Didn't I tell you this place would be gorgeous? I knew you would like it! Now, let's go swimming!"

"No, you didn't tell me the cruise would be gorgeous, you said the island would be gorgeous. And, no thanks, I'm going to unpack my clothes."

"Momo…." Orihime started to say as she fidgeted with her sun straw hat.

"Fine. I'll unpack your clothes too."

"Arigato, Arigato! Although… let me get my swimsuit so I can change into it first…" Orihime said as she dug through her bag for her bathing suit. "Aha! Got it! By the way, arigato, Momo!!!" Orihime shouted as she ran towards the swimming pool.

Momo waved her hand and then walked towards her room. She muttered, "Room 316A. 316A. 316A. Oh! Here we go!"

She opened the door to her room. She gawked as she opened the door. There was a mini_chandelier _on the ceiling and a mini fridge in the right corner. There were two king-size beds with beautiful, silky, white sheets. There was a huge plasma-screened T.V. too. The bathroom was also extremely huge and posh.

"Well, I better start unpacking!" she exclaimed, dumping the contents of the bags onto the bed.

"Let's see…. There are two drawers. Oooh. And they're really pretty. Orihime's will be this one and… mine will be that one!"

--X--

Momo changed into a different set of clothes. Her shirt was a light blue tank top with a lacy white ribbony part in the front and two white ribbons on the side at the end. She wore a jean mini skirt with white, silky ruffles at the bottom. She also wore a pink and green tankini underneath her clothes. Momo walked out of her room, stressed out and tired. She yawned, "Wow, I'm starving. I should go get something to eat…."

She looked around the cruise ship for the cafeteria or restaurant or some place that she could eat at. "Geez, this place is so huge that I can't even find the cafeteria."

Momo took out the map of the ship that was in her pocket. "Hmmm… Where am I?" She looked up at her surroundings. She noticed a small comfy store that said, 'Treasure Island'. "Treasure Island," she mumbled, "is here so… the crepe café should be… that way. Okay! Let's go."

Momo wandered around the ship until she found a bench to rest upon. She stretched her arms above her head. "Uwaah!!! This ship is so koudai (huge)!!!! How am I ever going to find that stupid café?"

She got up once again to keep on looking for the café.

"Kure-pu and Karaoke. Kure-pu and Karaoke… Where could that be????" Momo glanced down at her map again. She kept on walking around until she felt something really hard and small underneath her foot. SLIP

"Eeeek!" Momo shrieked as she watched the ground fall closer. _Dammit. Why did that stupid rock have to be there?_

She closed her eyes, but she never felt the ground at her face. Instead, she felt something softer…. _Dude… Did I die and go to heaven?_

"Uumph!" she muttered softly as she fell against the object.

The "thing" that she landed on helped her stand up. "Hey," he said, "are you alright?"

Momo looked up to see a guy with white hair and green eyes in front of her. He had on a white wife beater (that tank top undershirt…) and a pair of shorts. She nodded silently as she blushed.

"Hey, Toshirou!" another guy called out from a distance. Momo turned her head around to see a guy with orange hair and another guy with red hair in a ponytail. "Let's go to the pool already! Gawd, you're so slow!"

"Ah, shut up, Ichigo. I'll be right there," the guy named Toshirou shouted back. He turned towards Momo. "Yeah, sorry about that. I'll see you around."

All Momo could do was let her eyes bore into his back as she watched him run off. She felt her cheeks heat up. _Shit, I feel like such an idiot. Besides, what was I doing? Blushing? I already have a fiancée! Stupid rocks these days. It's their entire fault._

"Momo!" Orihime called out. Momo turned around once more to see Orihime face-to-face. "Where have you been? I tried to look for you at our room, but I forgot you had both the keys…."

"I was hungry and left to get some food."

"Ooooh. Is their food good?"

"I never found the restaurant though…. I got lost. This place is way too huge."

"I know! But, I found a nice little café near the pool. It's called 'Kure-pu and Karaoke'. I think you would like it. After all, you love crepes and singing!"

Momo stared at her. The whole entire time, it was near the pool. Near Orihime. And Momo could never find it. How stupid could she be?

"Momo?" Orihime asked as she waved her hand in front of Momo's face. "Momo? Are you okay?"

"Oh my gosh," Momo muttered under her breath. "It was right there all along. Stupid, stupid, stupid. Arghh!!!"

"Ummm, Momo, are you okay? You seem really unhappy…"

"I'm fine. Let's just go already."

"Okay!"

--X--

Orihime and Momo walked inside the café. "How many?" asked a waitress who had on the cutest outfit ever. It was a red and black Lolita dress with a waitress's apron.

Momo answered for Orihime, who was too busy squealing over the waitress's outfit and the café. "Two, please."

"Right this way, Mademoiselles." The waitress, who Momo thought had a little French descent, walked them towards a small, posh booth on the right of the café.

Momo and Orihime sat down on their chairs. "We'll be right back with the menus, ladies." The waitress walked off towards the podium to retrieve the menus.

"Sugoi!" Orihime squealed. "Even the café is huge! And it's so pretty too! Did you see that outfit, Momo? Wasn't it the most adorable thing ever? I thought it was sooo kawaii! I want it sooo bad!"

"I could tell."

"Here you are, ladies. My name is Rukia ( . I know Rukia is not French at all, but I just like French stuff and words. It's so cool! Haha. Sorry!), and I will be serving you today. Would you like to order right now, or would you like me to come back later?" the waitress asked them. Momo looked down at her menu. There were so many choices that Momo had no clue what to get. "Umm, could you come back later please?" Momo asked her shyly and quietly.

"Of course, Mademoiselles." The waitress was about to walk away, but Momo asked her a question. "Excuse me, are you by any chance… French?"

Rukia smiled at her. "I'm not technically French, but I do have French descent. My father's mother was from France. Do I look French or something?"

Momo smiled back, "No, it's just when I was in school, I took French and mademoiselle is a French word. Not many people in Japan speak that language, so I was just curious. I'm sorry for wasting your time like this. You should go back to work."

"It's no problem. I'll be right back to get your orders." Rukia walked away to greet another group of customers.

Momo looked down at her menu. _Sugoi. Everything looks sooo yummy!_ Momo slowly looked up from her menu to see what Orihime was going to get, but when she did, she saw somebody familiar. Momo's eyes widened and started tipping her chair to get a better look. In about two minutes, Momo's chair fell backwards, and she hit the ground with a thud.

Momo shrieked, "Ow, ow, ow…."

"What the heck are you doing….." Orihime looked from her menu to the empty spot in front of her. "Momo? MoOOmo! Why are you on the floor? What happened?"

Momo rubbed her head. She glared at Orihime. "What do you think happened?"

"Uhhh… you fell?"

"No shit."

"But, WHY?"

"I just thought I saw somebody I met."

Orihime helped Momo up to her feet. She picked up the fallen chair and placed it back to where it was sitting before. "Who?" she inquired as Momo dusted her knees off.

"Nobody."

"But, you just said-"

"I saw nobody. It's nothing, Orihime. I'll tell you later."

"Okaaay…"

--X--

"Thank you for your wonderful performance, Ms. Kijama," the M.C. said. "Would anyone like to sing a song for us? Anybody?"

Orihime raised her hand. "Orihime!" Momo shouted in a hushed tone. "You _hate_singing! Why are you raising your hand?!"

The M.C. turned towards Orihime. "Yes, Ms. Would you like to sing a song?"

Orihime shook her head. "_Actually, _my best friend here, Momo, would love to sing it for me though. You see, she LOVES singing, but she's too shy to raise her hand, so I'm raising it for her!"

Momo stood up from her chair. "Orihime! Shut up!" She turned towards the M.C. "I am sooo not going to sing in front of all these people alone, so you can count me out."

The M.C. smiled. "I guess Ms. Momo here would like a partner. Would anyone like to volunteer to sing with Ms. Momo?"

A guy with orange hair in the back or the café rose his hand. "My friend here, Toshirou, would!"

"Oh, shut up, Ichigo."

"C'mon! You know you totally dig her!"

"I don't sing, and you can't force me to. I only came here to eat. The gay guy over there," he said, pointing to Renji, "was the one who wanted to sing. Get him to sing with her, not me."

The guy with red hair, known as Renji, pouted, "Who said _I _wanted to sing?"

The other two guys looked at him. "You did, baka."

The M.C. walked over to the guys' table, dragging Momo along. "Who was the first volunteer?"

Renji and Toshirou pointed to Ichigo. "He was."

Ichigo stood up shouting, "What?! I volunteered _you, _not _me_."

Toshirou smirked, "Exactly why you're the first volunteer over here. You rose your hand first, after all. You did admit it too."

Ichigo shouted, "I DID NOT! I ONLY ROSE MY HAND FIRST FOR YOU!"

"You just admitted it," Momo muttered under her breath quietly, but, unfortunately, Ichigo heard her. He threw a glare at her. "THIS DOESN'T INVOLVE YOU!"

Momo glared back at him. "Oh yeah? I'm the one who has to now SING in front of all these people, and HE," she said, pointing to the M.C. , "is trying to find me some fuckin', gay partner! I'm SO totally involved in this because if it wasn't for _Orihime _who volunteered _me_, we wouldn't be in this stinkin' mess!"

Ichigo glared back at her as he asked, "Is Orihime that orange hair, happy dappy girl?"

Momo nodded.

"I hate her."

They both turned their heads towards Orihime who was smiling and waving her hand at them. They glared at her. She saw their glares and hid behind a clean cloth napkin.

"Actually…" the M.C. started to say.

The whole table including Momo turned towards to him. "What," Ichigo barked.

"You put your hand up first," he said, nodding to Ichigo, "but you weren't the first volunteer." Ichigo let out a relieved cry. The M.C. turned towards Toshirou. "You were the first volunteer."

Toshirou glared at him. "I suggest you take that back before you can't speak anymore."

The M.C. chuckled nervously. "Eheh…. I mean, you," he said, nodding to Renji, "were the first one to volunteer."

"I _never_volunteered. They only said I _should _sing, but they didn't actually volunteer me to sing. Go ask Whitey over there."

The M.C. looked at Toshirou. He was kind of scared that Toshirou would beat him up to a pulp. "You. Orange hair. You will sing."

Ichigo tried to do a death glare like Toshirou did so he could scare him off too. "I suggest… that… you shouldn't mess with me... too…." He failed miserably.

The M.C. laughed at him. "I found a male singer for Ms. Momo! It is Mr. Orangey!"

Everyone clapped his or her hands.

"NOOOOOO!!!!!! I don't want to sing! Don't touch me even with one grain from your body! I WILL NOT SING! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME! Stay away, dipshit! You fuckin' retard!"

Toshirou sighed as he punched Ichigo in the face. "Ugh. Will you shut the fuck up already? I'll sing if you all just shut the fuck up. Got it? And if any of you laugh, you can bet you won't be able to walk tomorrow." He got up from his seat as he glared at every single person in the room. "_Anyone."_

The M.C. slowly and nervously walked towards the stage. He gulped a loud, big gulp that probably everyone in the room heard. He was trembling, and he was afraid that Toshirou would do something to him.

"Relax, will you? I'm not going to harm you unless you get me pissed. Stop shaking," Toshirou said as he passed the M.C.

Momo slowly walked behind Toshirou. She didn't pay attention to anything that Toshirou said because she was fidgeting about singing. She was really good, but she was so shy, she never sang in front of anybody but Orihime before. _Damn you, Orihime. I will get back at you! I can't sing in front of all these frickin' people! ARGHH!_

"Hey, girl. What song do you want to sing?" Toshirou asked her. He stood next to her and handed her a microphone. It was turned off so they didn't have to worry about anyone hearing them.

"Ummm…. I don't know…."

* * *

. I don't know which song they should sing…. Give me ideas, please!!!! I have absolutely no clue… -.- I was meaning for Momo to do a solo, but…. That's not going to happen, I guess…. Well, anyways, thanks for reading! Review please! 

Xoxo MimiMichie


	2. Painting a Meeting

Just telling you now… Toshirou is a biiiit OC…. Eheheheh…..

Disclaimer – I own neither Bleach nor Scarlet by Brace'd (from the show Karin…. I've never watched it before, but I have heard the song in a music video…)

Ch. 2 - Painting a Meeting

* * *

"_So, what do you want to sing?" Toshirou asked._

"_Umm… I don't know…" _

* * *

"Any songs? Any song at all?" Toshirou asked her.

Momo thought about it and shook her head. "Nope…. Oh! Do you know the song "At the Beginning of You"? It's an American song."

It was now Toshirou's turn to shake his head. "Never heard of it."

"Oh… Well, that's the only duet I like… Hmm…."

"It doesn't have to be a duet."

"Oh. Ok. How about "Scarlet" by Brace'd?"

"Sure. I know that song."

Momo turned towards the M.C. "Can we have the song "Scarlet" by Brace'd please?" The song started to play and Momo started to sing. Her voice was smooth and sweet as she sang the words.

_Sotto kujidzuketai shimesukeru omoi ni yuuki ite_

_Koi ga ataku fukaku tada o kometeku_

_Tsuki akari ga terasu kimi no yakodemo_

_Nazome ita managashi ni murikaeru_

_Ikutsumo no yoru o furi kaeshi_

_Kawasu omoi kanata made_

Toshirou joined Momo on the chorus and the combination was very even and nice. The tone was smooth and relaxed.

_Atsuku dogare mune de takishimete kubisuji kisushite_

_Eien ni futari amaku yureruroku kantou_

_Yumi ga kureta setsunai kono kimochi kuchibiru nazotte_

_Komi ni ochiru yasashi kore, sasayaite_

Momo stopped singing as Toshirou continued the song for the second verse.

_Uzuku akari ni fukabu kimi ga tooku te_

_Ai maidato kono anaja tobenai _

_Kore kara no yoru o koete iku_

_Sagasu kimi no nuku mori o_

Momo started to sing once again for the chorus with Toshirou.

_Sotto kujidzuketai shimesukeru omoi ni yuuki ite_

_Maki tsukareta hitomi nani mo koiwa tsunaite_

_itsu ka kitto ieru awaku taku yaita kono kokoro_

_Koi ga ataku fukaku dare o kometeku_

(A/N – This is not the full song; I thought the full song was too long, so I cut it down.)

Applause thundered throughout the café as Toshirou and Momo bowed. They walked off the stage, and they were each greeted by their friend(s).

"Sugoi, Momo!" Orihime squealed as they walked over to their table. Momo looked at her and smiled. "Arigato, Orihime."

On the other side of the café, Ichigo and Renji stared at Toshirou in shock. Toshirou looked annoyed. "Why the heck are you guys staring at me like that?" he asked as he walked towards their table and sat down in his seat. Ichigo and Renji followed, still gazing at Toshirou in surprise.

Renji was the first to speak up. "I… I didn't know you could sing!"

Toshirou replied simply, "I can't."

Ichigo gaped. "What do you mean, you can't? You can totally sing! Did you know how good you were?"

"No, not really."

"You're amazing!" Renji exclaimed.

"And you're overreacting and retarded. Now that we've stated the truth, why don't you two just leave me alone?"

"But, seriously, Toshirou! You have an amazing voice!" Ichigo said as he put some money on the table for the tip. They all got up and started to walk out of the front doors of the café.

"You really think I care?"

Renji and Ichigo looked at each other before responding, "No… but you should!" Renji explained, "I mean, you've got this amazing voice, and you sing totally well with that babe! You could be famous!!!"

"Dream on."

Renji sighed as if he was in a fantasy, and he never wanted to leave. "I am…. And I'm wishing I never get out of it. We'd be sooo freaking rich! We would have millionaire balls with gorgeous, hot babes! And I'd dance and dance all night long…." He started to hug the air and dance with it. Ichigo whacked him on the head, and Renji regained consciousness.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!"

Ichigo stared at him like he was stupid. "What, are you crazy?! You look like a fucking retard!" He added more quietly, "There are so many hot babes here, and if I'm seen here with a fucking retard," he paused because he saw a considerably "hot" girl and winked at her. The girl blushed like mad and walked away quickly. He continued to whisper, "Like you, I won't be able to get their attention!"

Amongst the argument between Ichigo and Renji, Toshirou left to go wander around the ship. It was late outside, but the sunset looked beautiful across the sky. The stars were beginning to twinkle in the night sky. Toshirou leaned forward against the railing, his hands gripping it tight as he gazed at the sky.

"Oh…" a voice said softly behind him. "It's you."

-X-

Momo looked at him intently. Earlier, she had roamed off while Orihime was talking to the waitress, Rukia. They were so engrossed in the conversation that Momo felt like there was no need for her there, so she left. She went cruising around the boat until she came upon him.

The familiar boy turned around and looked her in the eyes. She smiled softly. "Hey…"

He gave her a slight grin before turning back around to gaze at the stars. She walked up next to him, asking, "So, what are you doing out here? Where are your friends?"

He answered in reply, "I should be asking you the same thing." He didn't move a muscle except for his mouth. He kept his eyes fixed on the stars above.

"But you didn't, and I asked you first anyways. So?"

"My friends were being retards, so I left to go wander around the ship. You?"

She nodded her head ever so slightly. "Yeah, me too – except they weren't being retards. She was talking to this girl we met. Do you like the celestial sky or something? You seem to be very interested about the stars."

"I'm an artist, so I like to look at detailed things."

"Wow. You can sing, and you can paint. Multiple talents. I can only sing. Unless you count my stick figures, that is."

He laughed lightly. His laugh was rich and even, but it wasn't a taunting laugh, but more of a calm and relaxed one. She smiled a gentle, delicate smile at him. She liked his laugh. "I can't sing," he replied.

She looked at him, bewildered. "Can't sing? What are you talking about? Have you heard yourself?"

He took his hands off the railing and started to walk off. Momo took her hands off the railing too and followed him. "Well?" she asked anxiously. He stopped abruptly and paused to think. "Yeah… I have."

"Then you should know that you sing marvelously! My best friend says that you sing almost as well as me. I thought you sang a whole lot better than I did."

He looked at her suspiciously, making sure she wasn't lying. He didn't seem to find a single trace of lies on her face. Every inch of her face blurted out honesty. "Really?"

She nodded eagerly. He grinned and said, "I guess I'll take your word for it then."

"Guess!? You have to _swear_you're taking my word for it!" she exclaimed as she threw her arms in the air.

He chuckled. "I _swear_that I'm taking your word for it."

"There we go!" She smiled a heartily smile and grabbed his hands. "Come on! I want to show you something."

"We're on a _cruise_ship. What on earth could you show me?"

Momo just kept on walking with his hand in hers. "You'll see." She continued to walk along the rail and down a flight of stairs. Coming towards the bottom of the ship, she then came upon a low balcony, where if you reached your hand out, you could gently touch the glistening water. She whistled a soft tune. If you listened closely, you could hear some splashing, and a movement coming towards the boat. Finally, a dolphin popped its head out of the water.

Toshirou looked at the dolphin in surprise. Momo giggled as the dolphin started nuzzling her hand. While she was lost and looking for the café, she came upon the balcony and started to sing softly. The dolphin heard her and came out of the water and danced its dolphin dance. "Mizu," Momo said happily. "Her name is Mizu."

"Mizu," he said softly.

Momo nodded and giggled lightly. "She's a sweetheart, isn't she? When I was looking for the café, I came upon this balcony and found her."

Hitsugaya paused before saying anything. "I think she's a striped dolphin."

"How do you know?"

"See that dark blue band from the eye to the flipper? That and the beak is dark blue."

"She's so pretty. But… I'm afraid she's going to swim near Taiji, Japan. They hold so many drive hunts over there. What happens if she accidentally swims over there, and then they kill her? That would be so devastating!"

"I'm sure Mizu is smart enough to know not to go over there. Besides, Miyako Island isn't near Taiji. Mizu would want to stay here near you."

She continued to pat the dolphin's head. "You're right." With one last glance at the dolphin, she said good-bye to the dolphin and watched as she swam away. "I should get going. It was nice meeting you, Hitsugaya-kun."

She slowly began to walk up the stairs but then turned around. "Oyasumi Nasai!" And with that, she was gone.

Toshirou stood there and ran his hand through his hair. He sighed and turned towards the water to gaze at it quietly. Mizu, sensing that someone was still there, popped her head out of the water. Mizu greeted Toshirou with a little dolphin squeal and started to spin in circles. Toshirou chuckled. "Hey," he greeted her, stroking her head. The dolphin nuzzled her nose in his hand.

After a few minutes, Toshirou bid the dolphin good-bye and walked upstairs towards the main deck.

-X-

Entering her room, she saw Orihime and Rukia playing cards on one of the beds. Their heads turned towards her as the door clicked, closing.

Orihime smiled. "Hey, Momo. Where have you been?"

"Out. Konbanwa, Kuchiki-san."

"Konbanwa."

Orihime scooted over to make room for Momo one the bed. She said softly, "We were just about to play Dai Hin Min. Want to play?"

"But isn't Dai Hin Min for three or more players?"

"It's a good thing you came along then!" Momo walked over to Orihime and Rukia and sat down next to Orihime. Orihime handed her a stack of cards. "These are yours."

"Arigato."

-X-

Toshirou woke up. It was four in the morning. At this time, he would've been out for his morning jog. He glanced at the sleeping retards. Ichigo was sleeping on the other bed, and Renji was snoring on the couch. He got out of bed and quietly pulled on a shirt and a pair of shorts.

He took a sheet of paper out and scribbled, "Out to jog. –Toshirou". He quickly snatched a card key, took a few art supplies, and closed the door behind him quietly.

-X-

Momo sat on the bench outside. She was bored. Extremely bored. She woke up around one that morning, due to Orihime's constant mumbling and talking in her sleep. She tried to go back to sleep but was unsuccessful. She got up from the bench and quickly walked to her favorite spot on the boat.

She hummed softly as she stroked the dolphin's head. Mizu squealed in delight. She snapped her head up as she heard footsteps pounding against the steps. She became frightened that someone would see Mizu and call someone to bring her to the drive hunt. She turned towards Mizu and said good-bye to her, watching as she swam down into the water. She made it so it would look like that she was gazing at the fish in the water.

"I didn't know you woke up so early," a familiar voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

She quickly turned around. "Hitsugaya-kun! You frightened me a bit there."

He looked at her, bemused. "Frightened you?"

She blushed heavily. "I… I thought you were part of the ship's crew, and that you were going to call the people from the drive hunt to capture Mizu and bring her there."

He chuckled lightly. "I wouldn't do such a thing. Why are you up so early?"

She turned back towards the water. "I couldn't go to sleep. You?"

"Jogging and then painting."

"What are you going to paint?" Momo asked him curiously. "Mizu."

"Sugoi," she squealed softly. "Do you have all of your belongings?"

"Hai." He whistled a low tune and watched as a beak popped out of the water. Mizu's whole head finally popped out, and she squeaked in glee. "Ohayo, Mizu!" Momo greeted her enthusiastically.

Toshirou sat down on a bench that was already placed there. He took his canvas and easel out. He first started to outline everything with a pencil. The way Momo was smiling, the look in her eyes, the way she stroked the dolphin, the dolphin's smile, the glistening water in the background, the railing.

"Eh? Are you drawing _me_?" Momo cried as she saw him already drawing on the canvas.

He gave her a slight nod, not really paying attention.

"But… But what if I move? Wouldn't that be hard for you to draw me?"

"I can deal with it," was his response.

"Well… Okay then…"

-X-

"Break."

"Thank goodness. My body feels asleep." Momo bid the dolphin good-bye. Mizu swam into the water and was greeted by two other dolphins.

"I'm sorry," he apologized. Momo smiled sweetly. "It's okay! You didn't do anything wrong. I can't wait to see what the painting will look like. Can I see it?"

He smirked. "I'm not going to let you see it until I'm done."

Momo pouted. "What? That's not fair! I've had to stay in the same position for… forever!"

"It's only been three hours."

"B-but still!"

"Let's go." He stood up and gathered all of his belongings.

"Go?" she asked him, baffled. "But I thought this was just a break."

"It is."

"Then why would we—"

He grabbed her hand and dragged her up the stairs. "You need food too," was his response. She looked at him curiously for a moment before she broke out into a grin. "Hai."

-X-

"Oishii!" she squealed, taking a big bite out of an American waffle. "These Amewican wavvles are so hummy! Especiawy –gulp- with whip cream and strawberries on top. I wonder how they make these…"

"Don't talk with your mouth full," he teased, taking a bite of his own waffle. Momo pouted. "So," he said, swallowing the waffle in his mouth, "tell me something about yourself."

"Personal?"

"Anything," he shrugged.

She paused to think before she shrugged. "I don't know. Ask me a question."

"I don't have any. Just give me a random fact about yourself."

"Why don't you go first?" she suggested.

"Fine. Let's see… I hate summer."

Momo giggled. "Really? Why? Summer time is so nice and relaxing, and it's so hot outside."

"Exactly," he pointed out. "It's way _too_hot. I like winter, but I hate summer."

"Oh, but winter is so cold and harsh! Why would you like the winter?"

"Because of exactly that. But, the winter is really delicate too. It's pretty at times, but my fact was that I hate summer."

"Then why are you on a cruise ship?"

He shrugged as he took a sip of his juice. "Friends. You?"

"Me too."

"So, tell me something."

She pouted. "I… uh… I have a fiancée. Does that count?"

"Seriously?" he asked, astonished. "How old are you anyways?"

"Nineteen. You?"

"Twenty, but we're not talking about that. So, your boyfriend already proposed to you?"

Momo smiled sadly. "Can we talk about this while you paint or something?"

He nodded, paid the bill, and they both walked over to the dolphin's spot. When they walked down the stairs, they made sure that no one was there to watch them.

"So?"

"Um… well," she started, pushing her hair out of her face with her fingers, "well, when I was little, I guess that you could say that we were poor."

---

_Four-year-old Momo trudged her feat through the thick, tall rye grass that surrounded her small and cramped home. As she entered the now broken door, she heard her mother talking to someone. _

"_I want to help you though, Natsuki-chan!" she heard a woman's voice in the living room and kitchen combined. _

"_I'm fine," her mother sighed. "I can do this alone."_

_---_

"My father had died when I was two. I don't remember him much," she continued to say. "When I came home, I saw my mom and some woman talking, I kind of… eavesdropped. They were talking about how my mother needed help. My mother refused but then…"

----

"_No, you can't!" the woman yelled exasperatedly, standing up from the dirty chairs. She gestured her hand around the house. "Look at this place, Natsuki-chan! Everything is dirty! Half of your things are broken, and if they're not broken, they're about to fall apart! Think about your daughter! Think about Momo. Do you want her to grow up in this lifestyle?"_

"_No but…"_

"_But nothing!" the woman gathered her mother's hands in her own. "You're so pale now, Natsuki-chan. You're ill. If you die, what will become of Momo?"_

_Her mother took her hands out and turned her face away. "I'll figure something out."_

"_Natsuki-chan!" she shouted, frustrated. "I have all this money. I live in a wealthy family with my husband. I've offered you a place there or even money, but you still refused. Why?"_

"_I promised him… I promised him that I would stand up for my family and take care of Momo! I don't want to break that promise!" Natsuki cried, burying her face in her hands._

"_You won't break that promise even if you asked me for help, Natsuki! Please, I'll do anything for you! You're one of my closest friends."_

_---_

"I never met any of Okaa-san's friends. Okaa-san was usually working her butt off at some place. That day, I was really surprised to see a woman there. Eventually, things got… worse. Horrible. My mother became more ill, having to stay in bed. She hated it. She wanted to work so she could support me. Then, when I was coming home from pre-school, I saw that woman there again..."

---

"_Natsuki-chan, are you alright? You don't look too good." Momo, who had just turned five, heard a voice say in their bedroom. They shared a small bed. When her mother wasn't as ill, Momo would sleep on the bed, and her mother would sleep on the floor. Now, it was different. Momo slept on the floor now. _

"_I'll take it…" her mother replied numbly._

_The woman looked surprised. "Oh, thank goodness, Natsuki-chan!"_

_"But… just for Momo. My time… it's almost up."_

_"My son."_

_"Your… son?" her mother asked weakly. The woman nodded. "When your daughter turns twenty, she will marry my son."_

_"How old is… your son?"_

_"He's six right now. He's one year older than Momo."_

_Her mother nodded dully. She had dark bags under her eyes. She had barely eaten in such a long time for they barely had any money. All the money that was offered, she refused, saying she could take care of herself._

_Momo knew what that meant. She would one day wed someone she did not know. She hated it. She wanted to be like the princesses in the book. To fall in love with her one true love._

_"Natsuki-chan! Natsuki-chan!" she heard panic cries from the bedroom. Hearing the woman call her mother's name, she rushed inside the room to see her mother look as pale as ever. "Okaa-san…?" Momo asked numbly, dropping her bag to the floor._

_The woman saw the pale, young girl standing at the doorway. She rushed to her side. "Momo-chan! What are you doing?"_

_Momo ignored her. She, instead, rushed to her mother's side and shook her shoulder. Tears started to roll down her cheek. "Okaa-san? Okaa-san!" She cried on her mother's shoulder. The woman placed her hand on Momo's shoulder and said sadly, "I'm so sorry, Momo."_

_Momo turned around and sobbed in the woman's lap. "Is it true that Okaa-san is making me marry someone?"_

_"Yes," she said softly, nodding._

_Momo looked up at the woman, wiping her tears away. "What's his name?"_

_"Toshiaki." _

* * *

Okay! I am FINALLY DONE WITH THE SECOND CHAPTER!!!! That took me soooo long!!! I had so many other things in mind to write! I hope you enjoyed it!

Xoxo MimiMichie


	3. Coconuts and Other Random Things

Here it is! The third chapter of Paradise!

Disclaimer – Property of… well, me. Bleach, however, is a different story…

Ch. 3 – Coconuts and Other Random Things

* * *

Toshirou's eyes widened. _Toshiaki? That name sounds so… familiar… _He shook the thought off as he asked her, "What's his last name?" 

Momo pondered on the question. "Ano…" She then added cheerily, "I don't know!"

"You don't know… your fiancée's… last name?"

"Well, I do remember visiting his house after that, but when we got there, his mother received the news that he became sick, so she sent me off to live with my mom's distant cousin and her daughter, Orihime! Then sometime later, I received a call from her. She said, 'Momo-chan! I have a fantastic idea! How about you won't get to meet your fiancée until you're 18? Fantastic, isn't' it? Actually the problem is that we're moving… so we might not see each other for a while because Toshiaki is still sick and all so… Gomen! See you about 10 years from now!' It was very… direct but oh well!"

"You're life is really complicated, ne?"

She nodded vigorously with a huge grin apparent on her face. "Yep! Demo, I really don't care! I just hope that Toshiaki loves me for who I am! Oh, and to achieve my dream…s."

"And what's that?"

"To marry my one true love and to become a famous singer."

-X-

Orihime walked around the cruise alone. Rukia had work that day, so she couldn't hang out with her. Momo had left early that morning, and Orihime had no clue where she was. Orihime pouted. "Mou… Where did Momo go? She left me all alone… Hm…. What to do today?"

She stopped in front of a small building and glanced at the name of the store. "Cook-A-Talent? Hmmm…. What's this?" She glanced at the words underneath it. "Bring out the talent in you! Ooooooh! Demo…. It'll be so boring if I go alone… I guess I should continue my search for Momo… Oompf!" she exclaimed as she bumped into something pretty soft.

"Daijou-bu desu ka?" a voice asked.

Orihime looked up at the person that she bumped into. He looked extremely familiar. She pondered on it for a few seconds and then snapped her fingers. "Aha! I know who you are! You're that guy… that guy that was supposed to sing with Momo, but instead, that other guy took your place! What was your name again? Orangey, Strawberry, Appley? Lemony? Limey? Hmmm…. It was a fruit…. I think…. Or was it… umm… Coconutty! That's right! It's Coconutty, ne, ne?"

"Ichigo."

She tilted her head. "Eh? Ichigo? Really? You look more like a coconut… Can I call you Coconutty?"

"No."

"But… you look like a coconut!"

Ichigo couldn't take it anymore. His eyebrows furrowed as he shouted, "How the heck do I look like a COCONUT?!" He pointed to his hair. "I have orange hair! ORANGE!"

She pointed her index finger up in the air and started to explain happily. "That's easy! You look thick-headed, and coconuts have a thick shell!"

"How do I _look_ thick-headed?!"

"That's simple too! You look kind of stupid, no offense! You also act like it too!"

"I DO NOT LOOK STUPID!"

Orihime pouted. "I didn't say you did. I said you _kind of _did."

"SAME THING!"

"I also said you acted like it, so that explains why I think you _kind of _look stupid."

"How do I _act _like it then?" Ichigo asked, twitching, his tone much calmer, but you could still hear the annoyed tone apparent in his voice.

"Like last night, for example! You started yelling and yelling, and then you started to act really stupid… Like when you tried to act really tough as the other guy did, but then ended up looking like a… a… what's that word again? Momo called me this a lot… Ano…"

"Baka?"

"Ah! Yes! A baka! See? Even you agree that with me that you act like a baka!"

"EH? I DID NOT!"

"Ah, but it was the first word that came into your mind when I was thinking of what described you best!"

"THAT"S NOT – BUT – YOU!! ARGHHH!"

She giggled lightly. "Anyways, Coconutty, I'm Inoue Orihime! Nice to meet you!"

He twitched, managing to growl out, "My name… is not COCONUTTY!"

-X-

"Ne, Coconutty! That was fun, wasn't it?" Orihime giggled as they exited the cooking place. "Let's do it again soon!"

"No way in h—" he was interrupted when Orihime started to squeal.

"Ah! Momo!" she exclaimed, running up to her best friend.

"Sugoi!" Momo gasped again. She held up the painting of Mizu and herself. "Sugoi, sugoi!"

Toshirou sighed, leaning on the boat railing. "You've repeated that at least 10 times already."

"I know," she said softly. "But it really is amazing."

"Momo!" Momo heard her name being called and turned around.

"Eh?"

"Where have you been?" Orihime demanded. "You left me alone with nothing to do all morning! Well, that is until I met him," she said, pointing to Ichigo.

Momo looked at him curiously. "Ano… Aren't you Kurosaki Ichigo?"

"Not according to Inoue…"

"Huh?" Momo asked, tilting her head. "What do you mean?"

"I'd get the Strawberry or Orangey because my name means strawberry, and I have orange hair, but she doesn't even call me _that_," he grunted as he watched Orihime run off to some gift shop.

"Seriously, Ichigo," Toshirou stated. "What else can she call you?"

"Well, actually—"

"Coconutty!" Orihime shouted from where she was. She saw something in the window and wanted to show it to him. "Come here!"

Toshirou let out a snicker, and Momo tried not to giggle. "Coconutty?" Toshirou sputtered, managing not to laugh.

"I didn't pick it!" Ichigo protested. "She just said that I'm _thick-headed _like a freaking coconut!"

At that, Toshirou and Momo couldn't handle it anymore. They both burst out laughing.

"Coconutty! Are you coming?" Orihime called out. She _really _wanted to get that orange plush kitten in the window. Her eyes then wandered off to the cooking building. _Oh? Hmmm… There was something that stated about some 15 dollar reward… How much is this? Okay, $3. I only have one… Ah! Maybe I should try out for that reward! _"Coconutty! Let's go to the Cook-A-Talent place again instead!"

Ichigo, hearing this, winced. "Ack! I'm coming, Inoue!"

Toshirou looked at him strangely. "What the heck was that about?"

Momo smiled. "Oh, that. That's just because Orihime has a strange taste in food."

"What? What's wrong with her food?"

"It depends. Do you like fried beans with ice cream on top, peach marmalade drizzled over it, fish roe, onions mixed with the ice cream, and of course, her favorite ingredient, chili sauce?" Momo asked him in one breath as if it was a normal recipe.

"Err… Nevermind."

-X-

"Uwaah!" Momo gasped, dropping her bags. "It's gorgeous!"

"I can't believe the week passed by so quickly," Ichigo said as he dropped all of the suitcases on the floor. Orihime followed him, holding only the stuff plushie. Ichigo looked at her before asking, "Inoue, why do I have to carry all freaking 10 of your bags and my bags while all you carry is that plushie?"

"Because you're a gentlemen!"

Toshirou and Renji came off the ship with their bags. "So, where are we staying at?" Toshirou asked as he set his bags onto the floor.

"Well," Momo started, "I don't know where you guys are staying, but us girls are staying Oukan Hoteru Miyako-Jima."

Orihime latched on to Rukia's arm. "Yep. My Otou-san booked us the penthouse there. Isn't it so awesome that your nii-san let you come with us?"

"Eh?" Ichigo asked. "The penthouse? Isn't that the most expensive room?"

"Hai!" Momo and Orihime chorused.

Momo explained, "Oji-san is rich."

"Really rich," Orihime added. "So where are you guys staying?"

"Eh?" Ichigo asked, scratching his head. "I let Toshirou handle all of that stuff. Toshirou's the rich one out of us three. Where are we staying anyways, Toshirou?"

"We each have our own room at the same hotel," Toshirou stated calmly.

"Eh? But aren't you rich, too?" Renji asked him, surprised.

"I'm not going to waste that much money on you two."

"But we're your friends, aren't we?" Renji asked.

"Ah. Demo, I didn't waste any money on my room either."

-X-

"Aah!" Momo giggled as she gazed at the hotel in awe. "I'm going to sign in at the reception's desk, Orihime, Kuchiki-chan. You guys can just rest on the sofas. I'll be there in a moment."

Orihime plopped on the couch. "Man, all of a sudden, I feel really tired."

"Really?" Rukia asked. "We didn't do anything yet."

"We unpacked."

"But Kurosaki-san did all of that for you."

"Yeah, I guess."

"Where did all the guys go, anyways?"

"Ah? They went to go rent some cars for us. Two, to be exact. One for the girls and one for the boys."

"Oh…"

"Okay! I got three keys for us. We're on the 28th floor. Room 2803. Let's grab one of those… luggage cart things and head to the elevator, girls!" Momo exclaimed, as she handed each girl her card key. She grabbed a luggage cart and stuffed all of their bags in there. "OK! Let's go!"

-X-

Ichigo, Renji, and Toshirou entered the hotel lobby with their keys in their hand. They didn't see any of the girls in there.

"They must be in their room," Toshirou uttered as he stuffed the girls' car key into his pocket. "I'll give it to them later. Anyways, I'm signing in. Ja ne."

"Nani? Don't leave us here!"

Toshirou glanced at them with an annoyed look. "You should sign in too. If you have nothing to do, unpack your clothes."

"Right…"

-X-

"Ara, ara! Let's go swimming at the beach!" Orihime exclaimed. "I've been dying to visit the beach!"

"I thought we just got here though," Momo sighed. "And I'm kind of tired."

"But just a minute ago, you were all content!"

Rukia groaned. "Yeah, and just a minute ago, you were tired. What's up with the change of mood?"

Orihime blushed and whispered, "Oh… it's uh nothing."

Momo stared her down until she figured it out in her head. "Oh! Oh my gosh! You like Kurosaki-kun, and you overheard that they're going to the beach!"

"No!" Orihime yelled defensively. "That's not true. I just want to go to the ocean. It looks pretty out there!"

"Yeah, right…" Rukia said sarcastically. "I feel like you're saying that you want to go to the bathroom because it smells good in there."

"Ewww," Momo said in disgust.

"Well, actually, these bathrooms smell pretty good!" Orihime exclaimed, happy to have the subject off of her.

"You're changing the subject," Rukia pointed out. She walked over to the drawer that she stuffed her clothes inside and pulled out her one piece, royal purple bathing suit. "Let's go!"

"Eh?" Orihime murmured as she watched Rukia walk to the bathroom.

Momo winked at her. "Don't be embarrassed, Orihime! There's nothing to be ashamed of. I mean, you've known him for at least a week. Besides, he's really nice to you… even though you still call him Coconutty… We'll do the best we can to hook you two together!"

"But I never said I liked him!" Orihime protested.

"Kaisuigi wa desu dokko ka (Where is my bathing suit)?" Momo asked Orihime as she rummaged through the luggage.

"It's in mine," she answered calmly as she started to search for her own bathing suit, but inside, she was indeed happy.

-X-

"Uwaah!" Orihime exclaimed as she stepped on the soft, sandy beach. The sand below her feet shifted between her toes, making her giggle. She tilted her sun hat a little to block out the sun from shining against her face. "Doesn't it look spectacular, Momo?"

"Suteki!" Momo sighed dreamily.

Rukia glanced around and saw Toshirou sitting under an umbrella on a towel reading a book. "Hey. There's Hitsugaya-san. Let's go over there."

"Mm." Momo nodded in agreement. She carried her beach bag with her, running to where Toshirou was. "Konnichiwa, Hitsugaya-kun!"

Toshirou looked up from the book he was reading to see Orihime, Momo, and Rukia standing before him. He smiled as a greeting and mumbled a small, "Konnichiwa" before going back to reading his book.

Rukia set her bag down next to the umbrella. "You don't mind if we leave our stuff here, do you?" Hearing silence, she took that as a yes. She took off her shirt and flip-flops and said, "Okay then! I'll see you guys later! I'm heading towards the water!"

"Ja ne, Kuchiki-san!" Momo said as she thrust her own flip-flops on but left her beach wrap skirt and tank top on. She didn't want to go in the water yet. Plus, she still needed to put some sunscreen on her skin. Turning to Toshirou, she asked, "Ano… Where's Kurosaki-san?"

"That retard? He's somewhere in the water."

"Eh?" Momo looked towards the waters. There were too many people, and when she started to look for Ichigo, her head became woozy. "I… I don't see him."

"Look for an orange head."

"Demo, there's too many!" Momo turned to Orihime who stood there looking really lonesome. "Well? Aren't you going to help me find him?"

Pointing to a certain orange-headed tall guy, she said, "Um… Found him."

Momo turned to where she was pointing. He was somewhere near the shore… surrounded by a few girls – thirteen, to be exact. "Aren't you going?"

"Demo…"

"Come one!" Momo exclaimed, tugging on Orihime's arm. Orihime took off her dress and unveiled her light pink bikini. She took off her flip-flops and placed them on the towel next to her dress.

Ichigo sweat-dropped. He didn't know so many girls were going to him. "Eheheheh, girls… I'm just going to, you know, take a dip in the water… I'll be right back," he tried to say as he stepped backwards a little bit.

"Oh! I'd love to come with you, Senpai!" one girl sighed.

"That's fantastic! I'd be glad to go!" another one exclaimed in glee.

Ichigo sighed. He was never going to get anywhere with this.

"Kurosaki-san!" he heard a voice say in the distance. He looked behind all the girls that were in front of him to see Momo with Orihime tagging along. Although Momo was the one that called him, he couldn't keep his eyes off of Orihime. She looked… stunning – in his eyes, of course.

"Inoue! Hinamori-san! Over here!" he called out.

"Ehh?" a girl asked. "Who the heck is that?"

"Are you cheating on me?" another girl asked, scowling.

"Bimbo! He was never going out with you in the first place!"

"Well, he wasn't going out with you either!"

"Hey, Inoue!" he greeted as they slowly came closer to him. "You look nice."

"Arigato," she said shyly. Ichigo was kind of surprised. There was the fact that he'd never seen this side of Orihime before. Usually, she was really hyper and cheery. She just seemed so different right now.

Momo winked at Orihime and said, "Oh well, err… I'm going to go put sunscreen on! Ja ne!"

Orihime looked at her. "Eh? Don.. Don't leave me here!"

"You'll be fine!" she reassured her. "Take care of her, Kurosaki-san."

Orihime stared at the girls surrounding Ichigo. Why did she think that she even had a chance? "Come on, Inoue. Let's go."

"Go where?"

"Wave surfing."

-X-

"So, Hitsugaya-kun, what are you reading?" Momo asked as she took her place next to him.

"Nouryoku Shugi no Shinrigaku."

"Eh?"

"It's some psychology book that I have to read for my psychology class."

"You're taking psychology?"

"It's now or never," he answered grimly.

"What do you mean?"

He closed the book and looked at her. "My parents are really big in psychology; my mom's a psychologist."

"Oh," she said as she nodded in understanding. "I see."

He smiled and put his book away in the bag that held all three of the guys' towels. "So, aren't you going to swim? What are you doing just sitting there?"

She smiled playfully and nudged him. "I should be asking you the same thing."

"I asked you first."

"I guess," she answered, shifting her hand through the soft sand. She grabbed some and watched as it spilled through her hand and on to the ground once more. "But I didn't come out here to swim."

"Then why'd you come?"

She nodded towards Orihime in acknowledgement. Orihime was shrieking as Ichigo and she swam in with the waves. The waves were huge and made a crashing sound as they collided with the water beneath it. As she stood up quickly before another wave hit her, she shook her hair, which was soaking wet. Ichigo walked by her side. Momo was guessing that he was asking her if she was okay or not.

Toshirou nodded, realizing what she wanted to do. Toshirou stood up. Momo looked up at him in confusion. Where was he going? She didn't want to be left alone on the isolated towel with nobody to talk to her… ever. Okay, she exaggerating, but she did need someone to talk to. He slowly took off his shirt to reveal his killer six-pack abs. Momo blushed. Sure, she had seen guys without shirts, but not someone who was _right _in front of her and who knew her. She looked at the towel, trying to hide her blush. She mentally slapped herself. Didn't she have a fiancée!?

"Hey," Toshirou said. Momo looked up once more. "Want to get in the water? It's pretty hot out here. Let's go cool off."

Momo stood up and stumbled a little bit. She slid her beach wrap skirt off and took off her tank top unveiling her brown and blue bikini. Toshirou's cheeks had really faint pink hues on it, but nobody could notice. Except for himself, that was. He could feel it, and he was cursing at himself already. He could, in no way, fall in love - or even lust - with someone who was already taken. It just wasn't him.

"Okay, so… let's go!" Momo exclaimed.

-X-

"Wow," Momo sighed as she slid down to the ground. "That was… exhausting. Fun… but exhausting."

"Yeah," agreed Toshirou. He looked up at the sky. The sun peeked from behind the buildings. Dark hues of purple, red, and blue surrounded the night sky. "Is it that late already?"

Momo looked up at the night sky, too. She gazed at it in amazement. "I guess… Suteki, ne…"

"Momo!" Orihime called out. Her eyes were full of joy and held a twinkle in each eye. "You're still out here, too?"

Ichigo ran in behind her, panting. Dang, she was a fast runner. "Where's Renji?"

"Urusen," a feminine voice growled.

"What the fuck? I didn't say anything!" a masculine voice cried out.

They all turned their heads towards the couple walking towards them. It was, of course, Renji and Rukia.

Rukia, being the paranoid person that she was, punched Renji to the ground. "Why won't you just shut up!?"

"Wow. What's up with you, Rukia?" Orihime asked in wonderment. She gazed at the unconscious young man on the ground.

"Nothing."

Orihime still looked at him and then turned to Ichigo. "Ne, Coconutty. Is he going to be okay?"

Everyone was ready to leave. Towels and bags packed up, ready to go. "Eh? Him? Just leave him there. He'll find his way back."

"Okay…"

* * *

Done, done, and DONE!!!! Yay! It's exactly twelve a.m., and I am freaking tired! Yay! Lol! Hey, err, I was wondering... is it against the rules to like... have one of your characters a singer and then use some famous person's songs as their own but still give credits to them? Does that even make sense?

Xoxo MimiMichie


	4. Audition of the Anew

I give my thanks to the anonymous reviewer, Amethyst, for answering my question. Give her a round of applause while you're at it 'cause this reviewer's the reason why I'm updating (earlier than I would've at least)! Wheee.

Thanks for all of your wonderful reviews. I appreciate them immensely! Anyways, enjoy!

Disclaimer- yaddi, yaddi, ya and I don't own No. 1 by BoA

Ch. 4 – Audition of the Anew

* * *

"Hey!" Rukia gasped breathlessly.

"What is it?" Momo asked, curious to what she was gasping at.

"They have Dior sports shoes here! I've been saving up for these Dior sports shoes since… I don't know. J'adore Dior!"

"Eh?" Orihime asked, cocking her head to the side. "What's J'adore mean?"

"I love," Momo answered. She turned to Rukia. "Dior's that French fashion line, right?"

"Oui! I see a whole lot of it in France when I go there to visit with Aniki, but the Euro is so expensive these days… I can't afford anything like this that's over there with yen... Come on! I've got to check it out," Rukia gushed as she pulled Orihime's and Momo's hands to the store.

"I don't see what's so great about them," Momo grumbled. "Can't you just buy a pair that looks exactly like that except it's not from Dior?"

"Non, non, non! It's got to be Dior!" Rukia examined the shoe without touching it. She noted the price. "It's… It's… Oh la la. It's 25,200 yen! Ohhh…. Wow, that's a lot… Oh… err… I don't have that kind of money," she confessed. "I'm sorry. And I dragged you all the way in here too. What… What are you doing, Orihime?"

Momo glanced at Orihime to see her pick up the pair of shoes in her hands and finger the price tag with her fingers. "25,200 yen, huh," Orihime murmured softly. She looked up at Rukia. "What color would you like?"

"Black, but I can't- you're not buying it for me, are you?" she exclaimed incredulously. Orihime nodded, a little confused. "You… you can't do that, Orihime! I won't let you waste your good money on me."

"Pfft," she laughed. "That? I've got plenty of where that came from! It's fine… Let's just call this a verrry late birthday present!"

"But-"

"Black, huh? Sir! I'd like a pair of these shoes in black! What's your size, Rukia-chan?"

"What? Oh, five… Hey! Wait, but-"

"Size five, Sir."

"Yes, Ma'am. Just follow me to the counter, and I'll go get your shoes." The tall man walked behind the counter and into a big closet, returning with a box of shoes. Orihime trotted over and placed herself in front of him, taking out a check.

"Does your cousin always do that?" Rukia asked, turning towards Momo.

"Always," Momo confirmed. "She's a kind-hearted girl. She won't take it back even if you forced her to, so don't try."

"Arigato, Orihime," Rukia thanked Orihime when she came back, bowing her head. "You must let me pay you back."

"No, it's-" Orihime started to say before she was cut off by Rukia's shouting.

"IT IS NOT OKAY! That was 25, 200 yen! That's a lot, and I will pay you back someway, somehow!"

"But-"

"No buts!" Rukia paused. "… Gosh, I'm hungry… Oh! Look! There's a really cute café over there! Let's go, let's go!" Rukia pointed out, starting to stroll over to a small, café with a big, plastic, coffee mug that said Teki's Coffee.

"I can't," Momo interjected. "I'm going to an audition with Hitsugaya-kun."

"Audition?" Orihime asked. "You didn't tell me about any audition."

"Oui, oui! What's this about an audition?!" Rukia asked and then followed with, "Oh my gosh! Are you dating Hitsugaya-san!?"

"No! No, no, no, no, no," Momo exclaimed. "I'm engaged! I can't be dating anyone else besides Toshiaki. Anyway, Um… when we were all about to go out to eat, I saw this poster on a wall that said, 'Hollywood Audition! Tomorrow at noon. Be there and be a star!' and Hitsugaya-kun offered to take me there."

"Sugoi!" Orihime giggled. "Do you want us to tag along?"

"No, it's okay! You don't have to. It'll probably be pretty long, what with all the other girls waiting to audition, too. Besides, Rukia-chan seems hungry," Momo giggled, nodding towards Rukia.

Rukia, who had been gaping at the café, looked towards them. "Quoi?"

Orihime cocked her head to the side, and Momo whispered that it meant 'what'. Orihime nodded her head in comprehension. "You look like you're about to die of hunger!" Orihime exclaimed, bursting into a fit of giggles.

Rukia pouted. "It's not my fault. I work in a café! What do you expect from me? I get free food! Gratuit!"

"Free," Momo said quickly before Orihime asked anything.

"Hey," a voice was heard from behind. They all turned to see Toshirou standing there next to a rental car. "Ready, Hinamori? The audition starts in a few."

"Uh," Momo sputtered, looking at herself. She hoped the outfit she was wearing was suitable. "Yeah, I guess… I'll catch up with you guys later, ne?"

"Tell us all about it when you come back!" Orihime called out as Momo climbed into the car.

"Oui! À bientôt!"

-X-

"Mmm…. I'm nervous," Momo whispered to the taller guy that was standing next to her. She held her number in her hand and flipped it over and over, fiddling with her fingers.

"It's going to be fine," he grunted, a little annoyed at how long the wait was. Momo had signed in at the receptionist's desk, received her number, which was sixty-seven, and had waited in the lobby (as all the other girls) for at least an hour. But that wasn't what annoyed him the most. It was the girls _flirting_ with him that got him to be pretty pissed.

"Stop acting so agitated," she hushed him, throwing a glare his way. He grumbled in response.

"Number sixty-six! Number sixty-six, please enter the room!" she heard through the speaker.

"I'm next!" Momo fretted anxiously.

"Thank God," he murmured under his breath.

A few minutes passed, and Momo tapped her foot against the floor inaudibly. She started to go through her lines in her head once more. _Jikan wa kaze n-_

"Number sixty-seven! Number sixty-seven, please enter the room!"

"Oh my gosh!" She turned to Toshirou. "It's my turn! What do I do?"

"Here's a thought; go into the room."

"Right," she nodded her head confidently. "Okay! I'm going in! Wish me luck!"

"Break a leg," he said.

"Eh?"

"It's what Americans say for good luck."

"Oh, okay," she said, nodding her head in comprehension. "Thanks."

"Number sixty-seven!" the voice called out again.

"Eh! Gotta go!"

-X-

"Sooo," the man behind the booth drawled, "you're Hinamori Momo."

She nervously nodded, feeling her hands go sweaty as they started to tremble slightly. Stupid stage fright.

"What types of music do you like?"

"Ano… Japanese pop…" she stated apprehensively, brushing her hands against her skirt.

"Okay… What are you going to sing for us?" he asked her, indicating the other man and woman in the room. (There were three.)

"Number one by BoA?" she said, but somehow, her voice made it seem like a question.

(A/N – I have a link to the Japanese song if you would like to hear it. It's a CCS amv, but that's all I could find, really… It's really just to hear how the song sounds like… The intro is really long, so if you want to skip it, go in 40 seconds. The URL is _/watch?vUavFMkV6Dm0_.)

"Go on."

Her voice started out softly, almost inaudible.

_Jikan wa kaze no eou na  
Hayasa de sugiru keredo_

She began to become more confident and sang a little louder, using her diaphragm. Her voice was soft and smooth, yet it was loud and strong. A beautiful combination, it was.

_Taisetsu na mono wa itsumo  
Mamotte kita tsumori da yo_

_Massugu na hitomi ni wa  
Kimi dake wo utsusu yo_

She inhaled a deep breath. Momo belted out the words beautifully, making the judges slowly look at her with gaping eyes.

_You're still my NO. 1 kimi to deai  
Kagayaiteru kono shunkan wo kanjite iru yo  
Negai yo todoke you're still my NO. 1_

_Mayottari ah... nayandari  
Toki ni wa namida o misete  
Shinjiru tsuyosa o shitte yuku_

_Want you get get my love  
I want you get my love_

_Sou, dekinai koto nante  
Nani hitotsu nai yo_

_you're still my NO. 1 kimi to deai  
Shinjiru koto wasurenai yuuki o mitsuketa yo  
Negai wo komete you're still my NO. 1_

_Te o nobaseba todokisou na yume no saki ni wa  
Hitotsu hitotsu kasanete kita kotae ga hora_

_Whoa_

_Doo, doo, doo, doo, doo, doo (and on)_

_You're still my NO. 1 kimi to deai  
Shinjiru koto wasurenai yuuki o mitsuketa yo  
Negai wo komete you're still my NO. 1_

_Kimi to deai  
Shinjiru koto wasurenai yuuki o mitsuketa yo  
Negai wo komete you're still my NO. 1 (you're still my NO.1)_

She let her voice fade softly and looked at the judges anxiously. They were quiet – too quiet for her liking. _Oh dear, they must have hated me!_

"Meet us at four," the woman stated simply, not even taking a glance at her.

Momo gave the woman a confused look. "Huh?"

"We pick our favorite contestants and put them on our list of soon to be stars. The results are listed at four."

"Oh. Okay… thank your for your time." Momo bowed her head and excused herself from the room.

Momo let out a depressed sigh as she exited the room. Toshirou came up to her silently. "So?"

"They said to come back at four for the listing."

"Oh… okay…"

"Can we go somewhere to eat? I'm starving." Momo yawned as she stretched her arms. "All this judging and singing…. It's so nerve wrecking." She let out a long sigh.

"Sure. There's this really nice Chinese shop around here. Come on." He gestured her to follow him. She trotted slowly after him to his car. She was so nervous, scared, and excited all at the same time. Screw her hunger, right now. She just wanted to know if she made it or not, but nooo, she had to wait and let herself grown impatient – just like every other person. She sighed, blowing her bangs out of her face.

Upon reaching the shop, she realized just how hungry she was and was so grateful to have the chance to eat. The minute she received her food, she gobbled it down. Toshirou looked at her in amazement. "What?" she asked, gulping down some chow mein.

"It's… nothing…"

"No, really, what is it?" she asked as she took in another huge bite of her noodles.

"It's just…" he shook his head in amazement and smiled ruefully, "I don't see many girls eating so much these days. Most girls…. It's all diet this and diet that and then a bowl of salad with nothing on it, and "Can I have chocolate cake without the chocolate and whipped cream and cherry and well, the cake while you're at it?""

Momo let out a small giggle. "Well, I'm not like most girls. I have big appetites."

"I can see that."

"Is that supposed to be a compliment or insult?" she inquired.

"Both."

"No. You can only pick one."

"Compliment then."

"Good choice," she smiled; she stood up and gestured him to place his money on the table clattered with bowls. "Go on. I'll do you a favor and let you pay."

"And that's supposed to help me… how?"

"Because you're doing a good deed!" she exclaimed, clasping her hands together in appreciation.

"Whatever," he murmured, letting out a small smirk.

"Oooh, come one! There was this one really cute shop that I saw on our way here! Can we go check it out?" Momo pleaded excitedly, taking his arm into her frail hands.

"Did anyone tell you that you seem like you have split personality? One minute, you're depressed, than extremely hungry, then a ball of energy. Don't tell me you're about to start yelling."

"No. Good gracious, no! I don't have split personality!" she exclaimed, glaring at him.

He sighed. "You just started yelling."

"Come on already!" Momo dragged him to a trinket store and went inside. "Uwaah! Kawaii, kawaii! Everything's so kawaii! Tell you what, I'll let you on another favor to buy me something."

"Why are my favors always helping you out?" he asked her, slightly irritated. She held her hand out, holding a small little hair trinket with a peach blossom, a beige bow, and a bell that jingle when you moved it.

"It helps your personality to grow better into a kinder person," she smiled. "Now, come on! Buy it!"

"So selfish."

"Go get something for yourself while you're at it."

Toshirou glanced around the shop hesitantly. "I'd rather not. Everything's… too kawaii."

"My point exactly."

-X-

"Um… excuse me please! Sorry! Oh my gosh, I'm sorry! Excuse me! Sorry. Excuse me. Err… Sorry!" After trudging through the crowd or both squealing and groaning people, she finally made it to the list of results. She scanned down the list for her own name, excited yet extremely nervous.

"Himawari, Himatari, Hinako, Hinamori… Hinamori Momo! Oh… Oh my gosh! I made it!" she exclaimed, jumping in glee. "And… my manager is someone named Itsui Natsumi. She doesn't sound too bad…"

-X-

"May twenty-seventh," she repeated slowly, jotting that down into her planner.

"And the single will be released on June the twelfth," the woman stated. She had long, black hair that reached to her mid-back. Her dark brown eyes were penetrating but warm. She had slightly high cheekbones that made her look more mature. She looked to be around her early twenties; she also wore a simple tailor suit.

"Okay…"

"I'll call you when I need to talk to you, Hinamori-san," her manager said.

"Hai. Arigato, Itsui-san," Momo said, standing up silently and grabbing her bag from the floor. She quickly excused herself from the room and rushed down to the first level of the building. She reached for her phone and quickly dialed a few numbers. One ring. Two rings. She heard a voice on the other line. "Orihime? I'm in."

-X-

Momo was extremely, magnificently excited as she rushed to Toshirou's room to tell him the good news since he had only dropped her off earlier, telling her he had to run a few errands. "Hitsugaya-kun?" She knocked on the door a little louder. "Hitsugaya-kun? Are you there?" She turned the knob to the room and was surprised to find it open. She opened the door silently, peeking her head inside. "…Hitsugaya-kun?"

"Heh?" a boy placed on the couch asked. He smirked slightly as he saw her.

"Hitsugaya-kun?" she asked, inviting herself into the room, not bothering to close the door behind her. He sat on the couch, staring at her, and then his eyes widened in realizing who she was. "Is that you? You look… different."

His smirk grew wider. "I'm devastated that you don't recognize me," he gasped, feigning his pain.

"What?" she asked, cocking her head to the side. "What are you talking about, Hitsugaya-kun? And what's with your hairstyle? Why is it all flat? And… your eyes… they're… blue… Wait. You're not Hitsugaya-kun, are you?"

"I am and always will be a Hitsugaya," he sniffed conceitedly into the air.

"But you're not the Hitsugaya-kun _I _know," she said hesitantly, looking at him with suspicious eyes.

"Of course I am. What are you talking about, Momo-chan?"

"_What_?" she hissed slightly, a little surprised to hear him suddenly use her first name with the suffix -chan. The Toshirou _she _knew would've asked her before he said anything like that, not that he would.

"What the hell? Why is my door open?" a familiar male voice asked from behind her.

Momo spun around to see the Toshirou _she _knew at the door. "Hitsugaya-kun?"

"One and only, why?" he asked her, confused. "Why are you even in here?"

"Well, I knocked, and then I tried to open it and then… _him,_" she said, her voice trailing off as she pointed to the boy who looked extremely like Toshirou.

Toshirou looked behind Momo. His eyes widened in surprise and then turned into a hard, cold glare. He let out a low hiss, "Toshiaki."

* * *

I'm done and done and done! YAYs! I hope you enjoyed it! Review plz!

Xoxo MimiMichie


	5. Cold Shoulder

So… Again, sorry for the late update, as always. I hope I can squeeze fanfiction in when I start school in another week (ahhhh) x). I don't like this chapter much, but feel free to disagree!

Disclaimer: I will never own Bleach. Get over it.

Ch. 5 – Cold Shoulder

* * *

_Momo spun around to see the Toshirou __she knew at the door. "Hitsugaya-kun?"_

_"One and only, why?" he asked her, confused. "Why are you even in here?"_

_"Well, I knocked, and then I tried to open it and then… __him," she said, pointing to the boy who looked extremely like Toshirou. _

_"Toshiaki."_

* * *

Momo wasn't sure if she heard him right. "Um... Toshiaki? You don't mean _the_ Toshiaki? The one I'm engaged to? That can't be right, surely? I'm sure that there's another Toshiaki that I'm engaged to, right?"

"Nope," Toshiaki shook his head, his white hair moving softly along. He grinned up at her. "Nice to meet you, fiancée."

"Eh?" Momo screamed. "You mean I'm engaged to Hitsugaya-kun's… Hitsugaya-kun's…"

"Older brother. He's older by ten minutes," Toshirou sighed, frustrated, whilst throwing a glare Toshiaki's way. He absolutely hated his older brother.

"…Brother?" she squeaked. He, Hitsugaya Toshirou, had an older twin? And she was engaged to him? She was so lost. "I'm engaged… to Hitsugaya-kun's brother?"

Toshirou glowered at his older brother. It was a surprise to find Momo in his room. It was an even bigger, and worst, surprise to find Toshiaki. "What are you doing here? I thought you were back at home."

"I got bored," the boy shrugged. He smirked. "And Kaa-san told me my fiancée was here at the moment in the same hotel. She called the Inoue family on updates of her because she's almost twenty. Gotta start planning the wedding, bro."

"Oh… right," Momo sighed softly. She had had so much fun; she almost forgot she was almost turning twenty in few a weeks. And she was about to get married in about a year.

"Get out," Toshirou hissed, pointing towards the door. "Out."

"Me?" Momo squeaked.

"Not you. Get out, Toshiaki. Go rent your own room."

"What's wrong with me staying here?" Toshiaki gave him a careless shrug as he observed the room. "This room looks big enough for the both of us."

"I don't want you in here," Toshirou deadpanned. "Go spend your inheritance and get out."

"Fine, fine." Toshiaki stood up and kissed Momo on the cheek (which made her squeak in embarrassment) before leaving. "See you later, Momo-chan. Love ya, Otouto."

"Get lost, Aniki," Toshirou stated coldly. He slammed the door behind the boy once he exited the room. He turned around towards Momo. "What did you want, Hinamori?"

"Oh, um, it's… it's, um, not important anymore. I'm sorry," she whispered quietly as she headed towards the door. Everything was just so messed up.

Toshirou sighed. He knew he shouldn't have acted so cold towards her, but he was already mad as it was. "No, Hinamori. It's okay. Just say what you came here to say. I'm not mad at you."

"Oh, well, er, now doesn't seem to be the most appropriate time to tell you…" Momo nervously looked around the room, avoiding his eyes. "It's so… depressing… in here…"

"Whatever." He brushed past her as he placed a bag onto his drawer. He halted in his tracks and turned back towards her. He let out a soft, sincere smile. "Hey, you made it, didn't you. Congrats."

"Eh?"

"That's what you came here to say, right?"

"H-How'd you know?" She only told Orihime and Rukia, and they didn't even talk to him.

"It's kind of obvious," he shrugged.

"Oh… well, thank you." She gave him a bright smile. She knew she shouldn't have, but she asked anyways. "Ne, why don't you like your brother? He seems… fun."

His smile immediately dropped. "It's nothing, Hinamori. None of your business."

"But he's my fiancé. Shouldn't I know about him?"

"But not about me," he answered coldly. "He should know why I don't like him. Go ask pretty boy."

"But it's not the same… Your feelings are different than his. I'd rather hear your side of the story," she persisted.

"Just shut up, Hinamori," he growled. "I don't need to tell you everything that happens in my life, got it?"

She could feel her anger burning up. Sure, they only just a met a week or so ago, but she thought they were friends! She thought friends told each other stuff. "Fine…"

He softened when he saw her looking angrily depressed (if you can really even look that way). "Hinamori… it's not something I like to talk about, okay?"

"Whatever," she sighed. She smiled back up at him. "I'm going. Ja."

"Yeah."

-X-

Momo slumped down on the chair and buried her head in her arms. She didn't get it. She didn't get why Toshirou was being so cold towards her. She had suffered the coldness for two days. _Two days_. "Mou…"

"Still thinking?" Orihime asked as she sat in front of Momo with a bowl in her hand. They were in their penthouse in the kitchen. She poked the contents of the bowl and then sucked slowly on the spoon.

"Yes," she groaned. "Hitsugaya-kun usually doesn't act like this."

"Well, if he's mad, he's surely to act different. Why don't you ask Coconutty? Aren't they really good friends? Or Abarai-kun?" Orihime suggested.

"That's a good idea… But I don't know which rooms they're in. Or their phone numbers."

"Mmmm… I don't either…." Orihime pondered on the thought, her spoon falling against her lip. She talked to Ichigo a lot, but she never really saw him unless they were eating out together with the whole group.

The door opened to the penthouse, and Rukia sauntered in with a bag in her hand. She looked surprised to see Orihime eating. "Eh? What are you doing? I thought I was going out to buy food for us. Which I just did."

Orihime shrugged, her orange hair slipping off of her shoulders and towards the back of her head. "Ne, Rukia-chan, do you know where any of the guys' rooms are? Besides Hitsugaya-san?" Orihime asked immediately as Rukia closed the door.

"Non. I don't talk to them much." Rukia placed the bag onto the table. "I got chicken yaki soba. Hope that's okay."

"Perfect," Momo smiled. "Did you get chopsticks? 'Cause there aren't any here…"

"Yeah." Rukia pulled the boxes and other materials (napkins, soy sauce, and chopsticks) out of the bag and opened them up. There were two boxes of yaki soba.

Momo grabbed three bowls from the drawer. That, the penthouse did come with. "Orihime, are you still going to eat?"

"Yeah. I only had ice cream and cheese." Orihime grinned and placed the items aside. She grabbed a bowl from Momo and added some soba into it. As they continued eating, Orihime had a thought. "How about your fiancé? He should know. Do you know where he is?"

"Yeah, but don't you think that Hitsugaya-kun and Toshiaki-kun will have different views on what happened? I want to know Hitsugaya-kun's view… And it doesn't seem that Toshiaki-kun hates his brother. It only seems that Hitsugaya-kun's the one filled with hate… I wonder what's going on…"

"Oh, are we back to the whole 'Since Hitsugaya-san is depressed, I'm depressed too' phase?" Rukia asked nonchalantly. "I think you should just ask Hitsugaya-san again. I mean he's already cold as it is. He can't possibly make you freeze, can he?"

"Yes, he can," she squeaked softly, shuddering. She thought back to all the times that she had tried to talk to him, and his eyes immediately gave her a deathly glare, and his aura was dark and mysteriously shadowy. She had immediately either backed away nervously or froze with fright. "I don't know what's gotten into him, but it obviously has something to do with his brother. There's this really dark aura around him that makes me not want to talk to him! I don't know what to do…"

"I've never seen you so upset about a guy before," Orihime teased lightly whilst smiling brightly. "You don't happen to _love _Hitsugaya-san, do you?"

"Orihime!" she shrieked. "There's no possible way!"

"Just kidding. But still. What's going on between you two? I mean, you're never this upset about a _guy_," she frowned. "Well, maybe except for Izuru-kun, but that guy's freakingly depressed twenty-four seven that it just urges you to try to make his day brighter somehow…"

"I don't know… But the way he's acting right now is making me depressed… What's today, Orihime?"

"May twenty-second, why?"

Momo shrieked. "Oh, shit! I have to write lyrics for my new debut single!"

"Well," Rukia suggested, "why don't you write lyrics explaining your anger and depression? You know, writing down your feelings can actually help you."

"Ah! That's a great idea! Arigato, Rukia-chan!" Momo stood up and tossed her bowl and chopsticks in the sink. She needed the quietness to think. Momo headed to her room. "I'll be in my room if you need me, but please don't bother me. I only have five days to think this out."

"Okay. I'll wash the dishes for you." Orihime smiled.

"Thanks."

-X-

Momo screamed in frustration. "I can't think of anything!" She was getting absolutely nowhere, and it had been two days since she had started. Anything and everything she wrote sounded weird to her ears.

It's not like it had been mandatory to write her own lyrics, but her manager said that if she wanted to, she could. And she did – because she didn't want to sing some crappy song with no feelings. Then they'd check her lyrics to see if it was good and okay it.

She crumpled the piece of paper up and threw it towards the trashcan (and missed) again. She grabbed a clean sheet of paper and began clicking her pen. She started to chew her lip, her mind deep in thought.

"How about… 'You say it's all in my head'," she mumbled, quickly writing it down. She wrote a few lines after that, and it all started to gradually come to her. She tapped her pen against the desk for a bit of a beat. "Hmm… That actually sounds nice."

A knock was heard on her door. "Come in."

Orihime entered the room carrying two cups of hot coffee. "Coffee?" She thought her friend might have needed the caffeine, being that it was already midnight, and the girl still was working on her lyrics. "Your favorite base and the usual."

"Ooh, yum. Thanks." Momo outstretched her hand and grabbed the steaming drink from Orihime. She sipped it slowly and then continued to write.

"So… got anywhere?"

"Farther than earlier."

"That's good." Orihime sat down next to her friend and peered at the paper. She was a bit surprised when she saw the contents. "That's… very far. Wow, Momo. You're working on the bridge already."

"I guess. It kind of suddenly just came to me, you know? Anyways, I think this is it."

Orihime scanned the lyrics again, her amber orbs sliding up and down the paper. "What's up with the 'her'?"

"Hmm?"

"That part in the chorus. Why are you saying you wish you were her? Who's her? Is Hitsugaya-san going out with some girl?"

"No. Dear no. It's just whenever I'm around him, he gives me these icy stares and when he talks, it's like a knife is stabbing me, and it always sends a chill down my spine. When you guys area around, he's better by a bit. I think he's mad at me."

"Well, put like that, I think so too. But Rukia-chan and I are rarely ever around him."

"Well, obviously, you're just trying to avoid his icy stares."

"We don't even mean to, Momo. We seriously are just never around him," Orihime dead-panned.

"Still. It still means that he's a bit better when no one's there, so I'm obviously going to wish I would stop trying to get him to talk to me. But I can't, so lyrics are the next best thing."

"Whatever you say. Hurry up and get some sleep."

"I will. I'm almost finished."

"Well, good-night then."

"Mhmm."

-X-

She could do it. Come on…

No, she couldn't do it. She grimaced. But she should. She had to. Sometime, at least. She peered at the frightening boy that sat on the empty bench with the dark aura that made everyone shudder and leave the park. "It's now or never…" she grumbled.

She put on a faltering smile and treaded over to where the lonely boy was sitting. "H-Hitsugaya-kun!" she exclaimed nervously.

"Go away."

Her smile faltered even more. She sat down next to him and tried to start a conversation. "Er… so, what are you doing?"

"Staying away from Toshiaki and everyone else. Including you so please leave me alone." His voice was filled with ice as he said so. It sent shivers down her spine.

"So," she ignored his last comment. "Um… I wrote my song! It's based on you!"

He cast a glare towards her that made her grimace. His emerald orbs were cold and emotionless, his face stoic.

She chewed on her lip as she looked at him, carefully avoiding his eyes. Finally she scrunched her eyebrows together and yelled desperately, "I thought you said you weren't angry at me!"

"I'm not."

"Then stop ignoring me! And throwing glares at me! And will you please remove that chilly frown off your face? People who aren't mad at each other don't frown and glare twenty-four seven!" she yelled. She was really frustrated with him.

"I'm not 'people'. I'm me, and I have my own way of showing myself," he glowered, eyes narrowing deeper. He wasn't happy being accused of something. (He has absolutely no idea how he's acting.)

"I know you're mad at Toshiaki-kun, but please don't act like it's my fault!" she pleaded.

"Hinamori, just shut up," he growled as he stood up, making his way out of the park.

As he retreated farther away from her, she screamed, "You don't even make sense! I don't get you! You're mad at Toshiaki-kun, so why are you mad at me!? Don't give me the cold shoulder! I didn't do anything! I know you hate your brother, but I can't help you if you don't tell me why! Why can't your stupid mind function that clearly? Huh? I want to help you! Hitsugaya-kun! You must be totally wack if you think for one damn minute you can ignore me! Hitsugaya-kun!" She let out a grunt of frustration, clearly annoyed.

He brushed her off as she murmured, "Oh, shit that sounded lame. But I only want him to stop ignoring me!"

"Oh my God, this is all wrong," she cried. Why couldn't she stop caring for him? He was only just a… more than an acquaintance, but she wasn't exactly sure if he was a friend. But she couldn't ignore his actions! They were really hurting… And he kept popping into her mind. "What's wrong with me?"

"Oi! Momo-chan! What's up?" a boy grinned as he swung by her and sat next to her.

"Toshiaki-kun!"

"Of course. Want to get a bite to eat?"

"Oh… um sure."

-X-

"…So I was thinking we should get a cake like theirs. Whaddya say?" he finished. He had been telling her some story about his friends getting married and they had this huge cake made of cream puffs glazed with caramel. Apparently, it was sometimes put up for a French wedding. Momo mentally reminded herself to ask Rukia though the cake did sound delicious.

"Sounds delicious," she smiled graciously.

"You know, I think that we're going to be a very cute couple. With, you know, of course, me already being extremely handsome. You are very beautiful too, Mo-chan."

"Mo-chan?" Momo echoed. She mentally made a face of disgust. Didn't that word mean _duckweed _or something to do with _algae_?

"Yeah. If we're going to be married, I think we should have cute, in the case of a girl, nicknames for each other. Of course, not for me because than the name will probably sound really… you know, gay. And I'm not gay."

She hoped not. "Of course not," she said instead. The waiter came by their table and asked for drinks. "Strawberry margarita, please."

"Make that white zin."

"I want the margarita," she argued.

"Sweetie, you don't know what you want yet. Margaritas are pieces of trash. You want something real, something like wine."

"I want a margarita," she said firmly, forcing a smile.

He ignored her and continued to talk to the waiter whilst placing his hand over hers, chuckling nervously. "She doesn't know what she's talking about. Just get us a bottle of white zin." The waiter nodded and walked away.

She pulled out of his grasp and glared at him. "What was that? I wanted a margarita!"

"No, you didn't. You just thought you wanted a margarita because you've never tasted white zin before. Trust me, it'll blow you away."

"I don't like wine," she stated flatly.

"Sure you don't." Amusement danced in his eyes. She knew automatically that he thought she was kidding. He was probably even thinking, _Who doesn't like wine? _"So, anyways, I heard that you got a contract with Hana Records."

"Where'd you hear that?"

"I've got my sources." He grinned when a woman with a huge bust walked by, and Momo knew immediately that she didn't like Toshiaki's attitude. She sighed. "So about the wedding. When we get back, my mother would like to go over the plans with you. We only have a year, you know."

"I think that's enough time to plan."

He shook his head at her like she was crazy. "Mo-chan, if you want the perfect wedding, it's best we start booking and buying now."

"But-"

"Plus, you've got your career to handle too. What if you're busy later?"

She grimaced. He was right. "Fine."

"First thing we get back, we'll have a meeting with Mother. I'll make sure we have the best wedding ever." He patter her hand sincerely, and she could only hope he meant it.

The waiter came back, holding a nice bottle and pouring it into two nice glass cups. Momo delicately grabbed one and took a sip, immediately spitting it out. "Oh my," she choked.

"Isn't it just delicious?"

"I… am very bad at drinking wine," she muttered, staring at the drink oddly.

"We should have wine at the reception!" he cheered.

"No!" He looked at her curiously. She gulped. "…Why not sake? It's kind of… traditional, right? And it tastes good."

"Does it matter, sweetheart? Let's stick with white zin. I don't want you drinking during the wedding anyways."

She gaped at him and then gruffly answered, "Fine."

She hoped this was just a case of nerves.

-X-

"Itsui-san! I finished my lyrics. What do you think?" Momo smiled as she handed her manager the lyrics. Her manager had decided that she would move back to where Momo lived to help with the music arrangements because there was a record company stationed there too.

Natsumi took the paper from Momo and scanned it over. She smiled. "That's really nice. Is it dedicated to someone?"

"Yes," Momo said bluntly.

"Oh… do you have a boyfriend, Hinamori?"

"Huh? No. I have a fiancé, but he's not giving me the cold shoulder, if you must know," Momo responded quickly, fiddling with her fingers.

"Really…"

"I'm not cheating on him either," Momo added quickly. "It's just this guy friendish… guy friend of mine, and he's giving me the cold shoulder. And the her part is because my other friends are smart enough to avoid him, so I wish I were as smart as them soo…"

Natsumi laughed. "I get it. Okay. So we need you to be here to start recording. Then they'll edit it and send it over to us when we get there. They want to do the photo shoots on the cruise ship."

Momo looked up, surprised. "Oh. Okay."

"And on June fifth, they would like to air it on the radio."

"Oh. Okay."

"We'll need to put advertisements up too."

"Hai."

"So, Hinamori," Natsumi smiled warmly as her long locks of dark hair framed her face, "it looks like we're going to have your debut single out like we planned."

Momo smiled back. "Yes, ma'am."

"So," Natsumi stood up from her seat and gestured towards the door. "Head down the hallway and enter the room marked RECORD. That'll be the recording room, and you hand them the lyrics, and they'll make a tune-"

"Actually," Momo interrupted as she grabbed a CD from her purse. She waved it and smiled. "I play the piano. So I kind of did the tune too because there was a piano in the lobby. Is this okay?"

Surprise struck Natsumi's face, and then she grinned. "Sure. Hand them the CD and watch while they work their magic. I'll be there soon, okay? I really need to excuse myself for the toilet."

"Of course."

-X-

"Hitsugaya-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Abarai-kun! What's up?" Momo smiled brightly when she walked up to them. It immediately faded when Toshirou's icy eyes scanned over her. Oh God, she felt so pitiful. Ichigo and Renji returned her smile, however. "Why do you have your bags, Abarai-kun? I thought we weren't leaving until tomorrow."

"Yeah, but my uncle just got a heart attack. Gotta go to Osaka to see him."

"Oh," Momo frowned. "So you're leaving right now?"

"I've got a flight to catch in an hour or so. Toshirou and Ichigo are driving me to the airport."

"Oh." She silently cursed to herself. She was hoping she could speak to Toshirou. Alone. "Okay then. Give my wishes to your uncle, Abarai-kun!"

He gave her a toothy grin and saluted. "Ay, ay, Captain. Ja, Hinamori-san. I'll probably see you around when the wedding gets hectic, ne? Remember to invite me!"

"Damn, Renji. That's so rude. You don't ask for an invitation; you subtly hint that you want one. Like so: Hey, Hinamori-san, when's the wedding?"

"Er… June fifteenth of next year, I think…"

"Wow, that's awesome. You know, I think I'm free that day… Damn, it's a shame I probably won't get an invitation…"

"What are you talking about? Orihi- I mean, I'm going to be forced to invite you two anyways… Well, Kurosaki-kun, at least…" Momo frowned when she saw a familiar person wave to her. She waved back. But he kept waving. Momo tilted her head. He waved his hands towards himself. _Oh._ "Oh, Toshiaki-kun's waving me over. Ja ne, ne?"

As she said the words, she could feel Toshirou's aura drop coldly and his frown deeply. She shivered and then started to walk away and waved, smiling all the while.

She really couldn't wait until he heard her song. Just a few more weeks to go, and she hoped that he forgave her for whatever she had done. She hoped to see him around the Hitsugaya Manor at least.

All she could do was hope.

* * *

Well… this was a pointless chapter… it sucks… feel free to disagree though :). I hope you like it and express your thoughts on it through a review! I welcome constructive criticism.

And before anyone says anything, the only reason Toshirou's mad at Momo is because he's mad at his brother, which will be explained in another chapter. And Toshirou is completely oblivious to the fact that he's even giving her the cold shoulder.

Review!

Xoxo MimiMichie


End file.
